kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 15
AA: So, Arriving at Castle Oblivion... Producer: ARGH! Enough of Castle Oblivion! AA: Eeehh...This game is about Castle Oblivion Producer: But...but...CASTLE OBLIVION! CASTLE OBLIVION! ALL THE TIME! Director: Then, we could use an abreviation, like CO...Shall we Archie? AA: Ok, so Arriving at Cas- *cough* CO ... Event: Riku...Riku...Replica?! Producer: Better...So, When Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Castle Oblivion from Twilight Town, they are greeted by an unlikely visitor. It's Riku, and, although Vexen was just killed by Axel, he still seems to be dark. Sora tells Riku that Vexen is dead and he's free to turn away from the darkness, but Riku doesn't care. He says he made a promise to Naminé, which confuses Sora - he was the one that made a promise to Naminé, not Riku. It's not long before both pull out the same good luck charm, and both claim it was given to them by Naminé. Riku gets angry at Sora and calls him a liar, and then becomes hostile. Director: O.o ): The Riku Replica leaps into the air, striking Sora or Riku from above multiple times before landing and causing several dark flames to erupt from below. *'Dark Firaga' ( ): The Riku Replica fires a single, homing, dark fireball at Sora or Riku. *'Dark Aura' ( ): The Riku Replica rushes at Sora or Riku multiple times, landing after this vicious aerial combo to cause several dark flames to erupt from below. ;Strategy All you have to do is dodge his attacks and bring in your own combos. This Riku battle may be pretty annoying mostly due to the fact that Riku is constantly card breaking your attacks. Use the Cloud Summon Cards and you'll be fine. Without boss cards, you should stock up cards numbered 7-9, an Elixir and a Hi-Potion at the least, two or three Stop cards (for the Lethal Frame sleight), two or three Cure cards and some 0 cards at the end of the deck (to break the Replica's attacks). You might want to insert some Premium Cards in to save CP. Use sleights when possible; sleights are an effective way to cause great damage to the Replica (depending on which sleights are used). Keep bashing the Replica with Sleights, reload (using an Item Card) and heal when necessary.}} Producer: After defeating Riku, another world will become available. A cutscene will show Sora becoming angered with Donald and Goofy when they question Sora's purpose for finding Naminé. He leaves the two and storms off on his own. AA: You'll lose the Donald Cards and Goofy Cards. Now go to the world that has just shown up, Destiny Islands! Floor 12: Island of Peace...WAIT! Hurl the Keyblade toward the enemy for multiple attacks. |RR= Quickly reloads attack cards and magic cards, including normally unreloadable cards. The reload counter is also reset. |Characters= File:Riku KH.png|Riku File:Tidus KHREC.png|Tidus File:Selphie KHREC.png|Selphie File:Wakka KHREC.png|Wakka |Heartless= File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider File:Darkball KH.png|Darkball File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:Crescendo KHII.png|Crescendo File:TornadoStep.png|Tornado Step File:Darkside KH.png|'Darkside' }} Producer: When Sora arrives, he's greeted by Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. After the conversation, they leave. Sora remembers Destiny Islands as the place he and Naminé used to play together, though he still is a bit confused. AA: In this room, kill all of the Heartless and strike the door, then use a card with a value of 1 or more. In Room 2, kill all of the Heartless and strike the door. Synthesize using a Moment's Reprieve Card if you have one. Strike the door to the east using a card with a value of 2 or more, a card with a value of 8 or more, and the Key of Beginnings. Producer: Riku (THIS ONE IS CREATED FROM MEMORY!) and Sora have a conversation. AA:: After the cutscene, you'll be back in Room 1. Go back to Room 3 and strike the north door. Synthesize using a card with a value of 7 or higher. In Room 4, kill all of the Heartless and strike the door. Synthesize using a card with a value of 8 or more. In Room 5, kill all of the Heartless and strike the door. Synthesize using a card with a value of 9 or higher. In Room 6, strike the door after clearing the room of Heartless and synthesize using a Gimmick Card. In Room 7, strike the door and synthesize cards to reach the value of 50 and the Key of Guidance. Director: Then, You'll have to fight the Darkside AA: Once you've defeated Darkside,... Producer: ... a cutscene will have Naminé explain to Sora that everything he thinks - including his constant thought that he has to protect Naminé is false. Unfortunately, this only further confuses Sora. He starts to remember Kairi, but still doesn't quite remember her yet. All he can think of is Naminé. AA: After the cutscene, you'll get the Oathkeeper. Now leave Destiny Islands. Producer: I'm so Excited! This story is so good! I wonder how all this will end... Director: There's only one way to discover... AA and Director: ONWARD ON THE WALKTHROUGH! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough